Legenda Urban Namimori
by Ren Mihashi
Summary: Di namimori ada Legenda-legenda yang bikin orang merinding dan ketakutan...nah sekarang karakter-karakter KHR bakal ngalamin gimana ya jadinya? silahkan baca disini..maap kl bad Sumarry & judulnya di ganti berdasarkan saran Rez-san
1. Chapter 1

Author: yay akhirnya saya bisa nulis fanfic juga XD maap ya kalau fanfic ini jelek…saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfic tapi bagi yang berkenan dan berbaik hati tolong berikan review,kritik,saran,dan yang lain" ya :D saya terima kok (_ _) yak cukup pembicaraanya selamat membaca :D

Warning: bloody (nggak terlalu sih),less horror,entah humornya ada apa nggak…setannya campur"an,cerita ga jelas

Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya saya melainkan punya amano Akira sensei,kalo punya saya bisa-bisa jadi kacau XD

Warning: blood,horror (enggak tau serem apa kagak),less Humor (author enggak tau ada humornya pa kagak),gaje,kacau,cerita ga jelas,alur kacau….

Summary: tau tujuh keanehan sekolah? Pasti tau dong nah sekarang karakter-karakter KHR bakal ngalamin nih gimana ya ceritanya? Baca aja disini (Renewed)

Keanehan ke satu: Air Keran Yang Mengeluarkan Darah…

_STORY START_

Pagi hari di Rumah Tsuna berjalan Seperti biasanya bangun dengan tendangan Reborn di perut/pukulan dengan palu/tegangan listrik,setelah itu mandi,lalu berpakaian seragam sekolah dan makan bersama yang sedikit kacau oleh Lambo karena ada perebutan makanan bersama I-pin dan setelah semua itu selesai Tsuna pergi keluar rumahnya dan bertemu Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang menunggunya dengan senyum betapa bahagianya hari itu bagi Tsuna

'Ah…mungkin ini hari terbaik bagiku' kata batin Tsuna senang

"ngomong-ngomong Tsuna…anda sudah membuat PR matematika untuk hari ini?" Tanya Yamamoto Santai

"ah! Aku lupa" Teriak Tsuna Panik

"ahaha Kita sama" ucap Yamamoto dengan santai

"jyuudaime anda bisa lihat pr saya" Jawab Gokudera dengan sedikit panic

"e-eh? Tidak apa-apa kok Gokudera-kun" jawab Tsuna sambil Tersenyum

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"Ah Gawat Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi! Bisa-bisa kita di marahi pak guru G kalau sampai telat" Teriak Tsuna panik

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berlari ke sekolah yang akhirannya terlambat juga dan langsung di setrap pak G di luar kelas karena tidak membuat PR dan terlambat sambil

memegang 2 ember berisi air yang penuh sampai 2 mata Pelajaran selesai (Author: smp Pelajaran G sensei selesai,Reader: udah Tau!,Author: hahaha Lanjut XD)

"ahaha…akhirannya kita terlambat juga" ucap Yamamoto dengan santai sambil tertawa

"iya padahal kita sudah berlari sekuat tenaga" ucap Tsuna sedikit lemas

"Go-gomenasay Jyuudaime coba saja kalau anda saya jemput lebih awal tadi pagi" Kata Gokudera dengan penuh penyesalan

"e-eh gapapa kok Gokudera-kun ini juga salahku bangun kesiangan" Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum

"Jyu-Jyudaime anda sungguh baik" kata Gokudera yang luar biasa terharu

"e-eh"ucap Tsuna yang tidak Tahu harus bilang apa lagi

"ngomong-ngomong Tsuna kamu pernah dengar cerita tentang tujuh keanehan sekolah?" Tanya Yamamoto yang memecah keheningan

"Tujuh keanehan sekolah?" Tanya Tsuna yang sedikit bingung dan takut

"AH! Aku tahu itu katanya orang yang tahu ketujuh keanehan itu akan terkena sial" Jawab Gokudera yang antara Takut dan bahagia

"Yap benar sekali ada yang tahu keanehan itu apa saja? Karena yang aku tahu baru 3 yaitu jika kau sendirian di ruang biology pada jam empat sore pisau-pisau akan

berterbangan dan yang ke dua dari keran akan keluar darah yang ketiga patung manusia di ruang biologi akan bergerak" Cerita Yamamoto Kepada Tsuna dan Gokudera

"hooo aku juga tahu tapi hanya dua saja yaitu Di ruang musik lukisan yang pertama kita lihat akan berbeda dengan yang kedua kalinya kita lihat,dan kalau kita sendirian ketika mau masuk ke ruang music akan terdengar suara piano" kata Gokudera dengan sedikit takut…

"Hi-hiiii sudah sudah Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun Jangan cerita lagi" Kata Tsuna yang sudah amat sangat luar biasa ketakutan

"Baiklah jika Jyuudaime berkata begitu" Jawab Gokudera dengan senyum

-skip time-

"aah..akhirnya aku sudah pegal berdiri terus" ucap Tsuna dengan lemas

"eng…Jyuudaime bukannya itu Aho-ushi?" Kata Gokudera sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil di halaman sekolah berambut kribo dan memakai baju bercorak hitam putih

dengan tanduk di kepalanya yang sedang berteriak 'Reborn,Hari Ini Juga aku akan mengalahkanmu Gyahahaha'

"Ah! Kau benar Gokudera-kun" ucap Tsuna yang kaget karena melihat lambo sedang memegang bom dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah ledakan

"Aduuh Lambo dia itu sedang apa sih" kata Tsuna sedikit kesal dan pergi melihat keadaan Lambo

-di Halaman Sekolah-

"Lambo kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Tsuna yang cemas

"Ber-Ta-Han" setelah berkata begitu Lambo mengeluarkan granatnya dan mau melemparnya ke Reborn tapi di tahan Tsuna

"La-Lambo ini berbahaya jangan sembarang lempar" Kata Tsuna yang mau melempar tapi malah terjatuh dan granatnya meledakann satu tembok gerbang

"Ah! Gawat aku bisa di bunuh Hibari-san kalau sampai ketawan" Teriak Tsuna Panik

"Herbivore…kau ya yang merusak sekolahku tidak bisa d maafkan Kamikorosu" kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya

Tsuna langsung otomatis kabur tapi alhasil tetap saja di kamikorosu Hibari

-setelah selesai d Kamikorosu Hibari-

"ah…aku masih hidup" Kata Tsuna yang sudah babak belur smbl kembali ke kelas

Gokudera yg melihat Tsuna begitu otomatis langsung berlari ke arah Tsuna dan memegang Bahu Tsuna dengan panik dan mulai mengguncang-guncang Tsuna sambil

berteriak

"Jyu-jyudaime a-apa yang terjadi kepada anda? Kenapa anda sampai babak belur begini? Sapa yang membuat anda babak belur begini?" Teriak Gokudera yang luar biasa

panik

Tsuna yang masih di alam hidup dan alam sana akibat dari di kamikorosu hibari dan di guncang-guncang Gokudera kembali ke alam sadar dan memanggil gokudera

dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya

"Go-gokudera-kun" ucap tsuna lemah

Tapi sayangnya gokudera tidak dengar dan malah sedang d budegin dengan amarahnya

"Gara-gara Aho-ushi ya Jyuudaime! Sekarang juga akan kuldeakkan Sapi Bego itu!" Kata Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya

"Oyy...gokudera kayaknya tsuna sepertinya berusaha ngomong sesuatu dari setadi kata Yamamoto sambil menunjuk tsuna yang sedang berbicara sesuatu tp seperti

komat kamit mantra karna tdk terdengar dan dengan segera gokudera membawa tsuna ke uks dan mulai mendengarkan kata" Tsuna yang sedari tadi berkata "tolong

bawa aku ke UKS"

Setelah itu Tsuna langsung d gendong Gokudera dan di bawa ke UKS dengan kecepatan kilat

-Di UKS-

"Jyu-Jyudaime maafkan saya karna tdk mendengarkan kata-kata anda" kata gokudera sambil sembah sujud dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai sambil meminta maaf

"E-eto gokudera-kun tidak apa-apa kok ini juga salahku karena meledakkan tembok pagar sekolah karena itu aku d kamikorosu Hibari-san" kata Tsuna sambil

menempelkan plester d tangannya

Setelah mendengar itu gokudera langsung mengambil kesimpulan...

"Jadi semua itu salah si Aho-ushikan jyuudaime!..sekarang akan kuledakkan si aho-ushi itu" kata gokudera sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan berjalan keluar UKS

"A-ah Go-Gokudera-kun tu-tunggu" kata tsuna yang berusaha menahan Gokudera dari meledakkan Lambo yang malang itu tapi yah mau apa lagi gokudera masih d

dunianya sendiri jadi ia tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan tsuna

"A-ah dia pergi" kata tsuna cemas kepada nasib Lambo yang tidak jelas itu

"Ng...tsuna soal 7 keanehan itu kau tahu yang ke 6 tidak" tanya Yamamoto yang otomatis membuat Tsuna takut karna mengingat 5 keanehan d sekolah mereka itu

"I-iya a-aku hanya tahu anak tangga yang terus bertambah sa-saat malah hari dan jika ada 13 a-anak tangga ma-maka gerbang dunia se-setan akan te-terbuka" kata

tsuna yang sudah setengah mati takut

'Ah...hari ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur' kata batin Tsuna sambil menangis

"Tapi kata teman sekelasku yang perempuan bercerita keanehan yang ke 6 yaitu Hanako di Toilet wanita" kata yamamoto dengan santai

"E-eh Hanako?" Jawab Tsuna yang bingung

"Iya hantu perempuan dan di toilet laki-laki hantu Taro" kata Yamamoto

"Hieeeeee kenapa sampai d toilet laki-laki juga!" Teriak Tsuna yang sudah d batas ketakutan dan mulai membulat seperti bola dengan selimut sebagai penutupnya di

tempat tidur UKS sekolah

"Ahahaha Tsuna kau benar-benar takut ya dengan cerita itu?" Kata yamamoto "itu belum tentu benar mungkin hanya gosip" lanjut Yamamoto

"Go-gosip? I-iya juga ya cerita itu pasti tidak nyata ya" ucap tsuna sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya

*Ting Tong Ting Tong*

"Ah...Tsuna sudah pelajaran terakhir sudah di mulai di ruang praktek biologi,jika kau sudah merasa baikan ikutilah prakteknya..ya sudah aku duluan ya..bye" kata

Yamamoto sambil pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian

"Hieee aku tidak mau sendirian disini dan lagi pula aku sudah merasa baikan" kata Tsuna yang masih takut dan langsung bangun dan menyusul Yamamoto dengan

kecepatan penuh tapi tanpa di sadari saat Tsuna meninggalkan UKS di belakangnya ada sebuah bayangan yang tersenyum dan bekas tangan d tempat yg di tiduri Tsuna

tadi setelah berkata 'ah...akhirnya aku menemukannya kikikikikik' dan langsung menghilang begitu saja

-di kelas Biologi-

"loh Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun mana?" kata Tsuna bingung sambil melihat kiri kanan

'ya sudahlah mungkin sedang di toilet' kata Tsuna batin Tsuna yang sedari tadi berusaha mengerti apa yangditerangkan Daemon-sensei yang panjang lebar tanpa akhir

-sementara itu yamamoto-

"Yamamoto Takeshi…Bagaimana Tanggung jawabmu terhadap ini?" Kata Alaude sambil menunjuk 'seseorang' yang tergeletak d lantai dengan benjol besar di rambutnya

yang berwarna emas

"ah…Giotto-sensei maafkan saya" kata Yamamoto sambil membungkukan badannya sambil meminta maaf

"dan Bagaimana soal kaca yang pecah ini?" Kata Alaude sambil menunjuk kaca yang pecah..

"ah…soal itu Alaude-sensei maafkan saya" kata Yamamoto sambil membungkuk lagi

-sementara Gokudera

"Gokudera Hayato Kau itu sudah meledakkan tembok sekolah di tambah lagi membawa bom segala ke sekolah kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa di atur ya!" Teriak Lampo-sensei karena sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi

"Tch…terserah" Kata Gokudera sambil pergi dari ruangan itu

"Hoy Gokudera Hayato nomor absen 59 kau mulai besok di hukum selama 3 hari tidak boleh ke sekolah" kata G-sensei sambil melempar amplop ke gokudera

"Terserah" kata Gokudera lalu pergi entah kemana

-sementara itu Tsuna-

"Huaaaaaah aku ngantuk sekali sama sekalli tidak mengerti apa yang diterangkan Daemon-sensei" Kata Tsuna yang sudah diambang sadar dan tidur

"ng…kenapa susah sekali sih membuka mata" dan setelah berkata begitu Tsuna langsung ketiduran

-dan beberapa saat kemudian-

Syuuuunngg! Bletak! Bunyi apakah itu? Yap tepat sekali bunyi kapur Daemon sensei yang mengarah ke kepala Tsuna dan strike kena dengan kencang dan sukses membuat Tsuna bangun sambil berteriak "kebakaran? Gempa bumi? Gunung meletus?"

Otomatis Tsuna langsung di ketawain satu kelas

"Nufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi no absen 27 hari ini datang ke kantorku ya" kata semang- #d tusuk Daemon# eh salah Daemon sensei sambil tersenyum (baca: berevil

smile-ria) otomatis membuat tsuna yang udh malu bergidik ngeri

"Huweeeee aku tidak akan tertidur lagi di kelas,TIDAK AKAN!" Sumpah batin tsuna yang sudah tidak bisa menahan malu lagi

-skip time-

Pelajaran biologi sudah selesai dan dengan berat hati dan rasa takut yang luar biasa Tsuna pergi ke kantor semang- eh salah Daemon! Ampun dr td salah mulu -_-"

"Permisi sensei" kata tsuna sambil mengetuk lalu masuk ke dalam kantor daemon

"Sawada Tsunayoshi kenapa kau tertidur di kelasku tadi" tanya Daemon semangka sensei...coret semangkanya saya masih *di tusuk daemon*

"Eng..eng...e-eto.." Tsuna berusaja mencari jawaban yang pas tp apa daya namanya juga Dame Tsuna jd jawabannya "eng..eto.." Terus

"Yah sudahlah sebagai hukumannya kamu bersihkan ruang biologi smp selesai dan bereskan barang" yang tadi di pakai" kata daemon sensei sambil nilai-nilai hasil

ulangan kelas Tsuna

"E-eh? Ruang biologi yg ada 7 keanehannya itu?" Teriak batin Tsuna dengan super panik dan ketakutan tapi apa daya Tsuna tdk boleh melawan senseikan jd dia pasrah

saja menerima hukumannya itu

"baiklah daemon-sensei terima kasih" kata Tsuna sambil keluar dan meratapi nasibnya

-skip time-

Sekarang sudah pukul 15.30

'setengah jam lagi' kata batin Tsuna takut tapi masih bergerak secepatnya dan sekarang sedang mencuci barang-barang bekas praktek Biologi angin-angin yang

berhembus dari jendela ruang biologi mulai membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri dan Tsuna yang sudah cukup takut itu memberanikan diri menutup jendela itu tapi ketika

dia mau menutup jendela itu jendelanya tidak bergeming sedikitpun

"E-eh? Je-jendelanya?" Kata Tsuna bingung

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita yangmenjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah Tsuna dan melintas tepat di depan wajah Tsuna...wajah wanita itu sangat seram matanya

hitam bulat dan mengeluarkan darah merah yang masih segar dan seperti sedang berteriak dan wanita itu mengenakan seragam wanita sekolah Namimori

"Gyaaaaaaa ha-ha-ha-hantuuuuuu.!" Teriak Tsuna yang ketakutan dan langsung melindungi dirinya di pojok ruangan dan mulai berdoa apapun yang terlintas d pikirannya

Tanpa disadari Tsuna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 tepat saat itu juga pisau-pisau berterbangan seperti menari bahagia melihat wajah ketakutan Tsuna dan benar

saja keran-keran di ruang biologi itu mengeluarkan darah-darah segar disertai suara ketukan dari dalam lemari kaca yang berisi patung manusia seperti meminta di

keluarkan (Author: -bergidik- author Sendiri ketakutan loh bayanginnya,Tsuna: apa lagi aku yang ngalamin Author!,Author: -pura" ga denger- Lanjut XD)

Dan mulai terdengar suara" seperti orng berlari di lorong sekolah di sebelahnya sambil tercium bau bunga pernikahan

Dan dari sana terdengar suara orang-orang tertawa tawa mereka sangat mengerikan "kemarilah ikutlah bersama kami kedunia sana" kata salah satu dari mereka

"Hiiiiiiiiiii! Kami-sama...hotoke-sama...onegai...tolong lindungi aku" kata Tsuna sambil berdoa karna takut yang luar biasa menyelimutinya

"kikikik tidak mempan tidak mempan" tawa mereka sambil mengejek Tsuna

Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna merasa ada seseorang di belakang sedang menepuk punggungnya dan berkata dengan suara yang sangat mirip dengan cewe yg disukainya ya itu

kyoko

"Tsuna-kun kau sedang apa disini?" Kata perempuan itu

"K-kyoko-chan" kata Tsuna senang sekaligus khawatir "ke-kenapa ka-Gyaaaaaaaaa" teriak Tsuna yang kaget dan ketakutan

Ternyata wajah sasagawa kyoko yg disukai tsuna itu sangat seram salah satu matanya tergantung keluar dan yang satu lagi suah menghilang dan mengalir darah dari

sana seperti menangis dan kaki kyoko sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanah

Dari mulutnya mengalir darah segar dan sedang tersenyum horror kepada tsuna dan di bajunya ada banyak bercak-bercak darah (author: gyaaa saya g mau bayangin

DX)

"Ne Tsuna-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Tsuna

"Gyaaaa jangan! Jangan dekati aku pe-pergi dari sini!" Kata tsuna sambil menangis di pojok ruangan

'Kikikikikikik' tawa hantu itu dan menghilang begitu saja

#Tsuna POV (dr sudut pandang Tsuna)#

"Tu-Tuhan a-apa kesalahan yang sebenarnya telah kuperbuat sampai mengalami hal seperti ini?" Teriakku dalam hati karena sangat takut

"A-aku ha-harus keluar dari sini ku tdk boleh takut dengan mereka" ucapku kepada diri sendiri supaya aku tidak takut kepada mereka

tapi ketika kuberdiri disana terlihat seorang perempuan berwajah pucat dan tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangannya naik turun seperti memanggilku...tapi entah

kenapa sepertinya tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan mengarah ke hantu itu seringainya tambah lebar ketika melihtku mendekatinya

"ti-tidak ku-kumohon ja-jangan bawa aku kedunia sana a-aku masih mau hidup" teriakku tidak karuan sambil menangis ketakutan

Tiba-tiba saja hantu itu menghilang dan begitu aku sadari darah dari keran itu sudah memenuhi ruangan setinggi mata kakiku dan ketika aku melihat ke tembok d

sebelahku disana bertuliskan 'kau akan selamanya bersamaku dan tak terpisahkan' setelah membaca itu aku merasa ada sesuatu menyentuh leherku dan dari tangannya

itu mengalir darah dan sepertinya ingin mencekikku

Dan sepertinya tangan itu mencekik leherku dengan sangat kencang sehingga aku susah bernapas otomatis aku meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari cengkramannya tapi

tetap saja gagal dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan pingsan tapi samar"-samar sepertinya sebelum aku pingsan aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang tapi

tawa itu sangat seram dan aku mendengar sedikit kata-katanya yang berupa

"ah~ akhirnya...aku mendapatkanmu"

-sementara itu Yamamoto-

"Huaaaaah ceramah Alaude-sensei lama sekali untung ada giotto-sensei yang membuat alaude sensei tenang" kata Yamamoto santai sambil melewati ruang praktek

biologi tapi ada satu hal yang aneh ruang itu penuh darah dan ada seseorang yang pingsan dan bajunya penuh darah

"tsuna?"Kata Yamamoto yang masih kaget melihat Tsuna penuh darah tergeletak begitu saja d ruang biologi

"Tsuna!" Dengan cepat yamamamoto langsung masuk ke ruang biologi dan menggucang"-guncang Tsuna supaya bangun

"Eeenng...Ya..mamoto-kun?...aku...apa yang?" Kata Tsuna yang masih sedikit pusing

Tiba" saja Tsuna mengingat smw kejadian yang di alaminya dan langsung memeluk Yamamoto smbl menangis

"ya-Yamamoto tu-tujuh keanehan itu benar semuanya benar-benar terjadi disana" Kata Tsuna Takut

"kikikik Tentu saja karena kami menginginkanmu" kata Suara itu kepada Tsuna

"Ti-tidak aku tidak mau tidaaaak" Teriak Tsuna yang sangat ketakutan

"Tsu-Tsuna tenanglah suara apa? Tidak ada orang selain kita disini" Kata Yamamoto Bingung

"se-sekarang kita kembali dulu dan mengantarmu pulang" sambung Yamamoto kepada Tsuna yang masih merinding ketakutan

"i-iya" Kata Tsuna takut dan pergi bersama Yamamoto

Sejak itu Tsuna tidak pernah mendengar suara itu lagi tapi suatu hari

-beberapa Tahun kemudian-

"Tsuna cepatlah" Teriak Yamamoto

"i-Iya tapi aku ke toilet dulu" Kata Tsuna sambil berlari kea rah toilet

-Di toilet-

"akhirnya aku SMA juga ya waktu bergulir cepat ya" kata Tsuna sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin

'iya sangat cepat dan sekarang aku bisa berada disisimu selalu' kata sesuatu di sebelah Tsuna sambil tersenyum dengan sangat mengerikan

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak tsuna

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Happy Ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: "Hweeehhh selesai juga akhirnya XD" sambil lempar-lempar kue dimana-mana (sayang tau kuenya!)

Tsuna: "Ren-san gimana acting saya tadi?" Tanya Tsuna gugup

Author: Bagus kok Tsu-chan XD

Tsuna: "haaaah syukurlah saya kira jelek" kata Tsuna sambil menghela napas lega

Author: "author minta Sarannya dan reviewnya yak XD,Keritik juga di terima kok :D"

Tsuna: "Author saya ga bakal jadi korban di chapter lainkan?" Tanya Tsuna yang dapet bad feeling

Author: "Mungkin" sambil berEvil smile-ria

Tsuna: "Huweeeeeeeeee author kejam" teriak Tuna sambil pundung di pojokan

Author: "-pura-pura ga Tau- "R&R Minna Arigato XD"


	2. Cerita Ke dua : Sadako

Ren: chapter ini ngga ada hubungannya dengan tujuh keanehan sekolah Cuma sayanya lagi gila jadi mau buat ni cerita kufufufu yah..maap kalau jelek nah selamat membaca yak…

Disclaimer: KHR itu Bukan milik Ren tapi milik Akira Amano sensei XD

Warning: Charadeath,bloody,horror,very less humor (Ren: saya g tau ada humornya pa kagak) sedikit gore dan bloody (maklum author gendeng)…setannya nyampur kiri nyampur kanan,kacau alur g jelas,dan sedikit aneh :D

Genre: Horror,Humor (.o.)

Rate: T..karena bloody dan sedikit gore :D

Summary: Tau tujuh keanehan sekolah? Pasti tau dong,nah sekarang karakter-karakter KHR bakal ngalamin nih gimana ceritnya ya? Silahkan baca disini (Renewed) bad summary? Maklum saya ga bisa buat summary TTATT

Cerita ke Dua : Sadako….

_STORY START_

Pagi itu Yamamoto bangun seperti biasanya dengan bunyi alarm jam yang bisa membuat orang biasa sedikit budeg tapi sepertinya suaranya normal-normal saja untuk Yamamoto (Author: -tepuk tangan- Yamamoto Hebat) tidak seperti tsuna yang di bangunkan dengan cara yang kejam/tidak berperasaan oleh reborn (Author: -kabur sebelum di tembak reborn-)

*kriiiiing Kriiiing!*

"huaaaah…sudah pagi ya? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu…hm…masih mengantuk tapi harus sekolah ya sudahlah " ucap Yamamoto Sambil mematikan alarm di sebelahnya

Setelah Itu Yamamoto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan setelah selesai mandi langsung berpakaian seragam sekolah dan mengecek buku-buku pelajaran di tasnya

"ng…rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu….ah! Aku lupa buat Pr Matematika dari G-_sensei_….ahaha ya sudahlah sudah tidak keburu ini" kata Yamamoto sambil mengangkat tasnya dan berangkat ke sekolah

"_Ittekimasu_" ucap Yamamoto sambil berlari keluar dari rumahnya disertai ucapan selamat jalan dari ayahnya "_Itterashai_ Takeshi"

Di tengah Jalan Yamamoto bertemu dengan Gokudera yang sedang berusaha berjalan karena baru saja melihat wajah Bianchi yang menyebabkan sakit perut yang luar biasa untuk Gokudera

"_Ohayo_ gokudera" Sapa Yamamoto kepada Gokudera sambil menepuk pundak Gokudera

"_Ohayo yakyu baka_" Kata Gokudera tanpa menengok sedikitpun

"OOOOHH! _OHAYO_ TO THE EXTREME YAMAMOTO! _TAKO HEAD_" sapa (baca:Teriak) Ryohei Yang kebetulan bertemu Mereka diperjalanan ke sekolah bersama Kyoko

"Berisik! _Shibafu Atama_!" teriak Gokudera Kesal

"OOHH! APA KATAMU _TAKO HEAD_?" Balas Ryohei

(Ren: Mari Kita lewati perang sepasang suami istri ini –langsung di bom sama Gokudera dan di kasih Tonjokan maut sama Ryohei- *Mati*)

"_Ohayo_ Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun" ucap Kyoko sambil tersenyum

"_Ohayo_ Kyoko,Senpai" Balas Yamamoto sambil tersenyum

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di depan Rumah Tsuna dan sepertinya Tsuna Sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah karena terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan teriakan "ittekimasu" dari dalam sana

"Yo Tsuna _Ohayo_" Sapa Yamamoto kepada tsuna

"_Ohayo_ _Gozaimasu jyuudaime_!" Sapa Gokudera Kepada Tsuna

"_Ohayo_ Tsuna-kun" Sapa Kyoko sambil tersenyum

"_OHAYO_ TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!" Sapa (baca: Teriak) Ryohei kepada Tsuna

"_O-ohayo_ Yamamoto,Gokudera,_onii-chan_,dan Kyoko-chan" balas Tsuna kepada mereka semua

Dan setelah bersapa-sapa ria mereka semua melanjutkan perjalannannya Ke sekolah…Tiba-tiba di tengah kebrisikan karena Yamamoto ngobrol sama Ryohei Gokudera menunjukkan sebuah kaset berwarna merah yg bertuliskan 'Don't Watch this you already warned'

"Tenth hari ini aku menemukan sebuah kaset tetapi kaset ini berwarna merah" kata Gokudera dengan nada serius

"ka-kaset merah? Se-sepertinya aneh" Kata Tsuna sedikit takut

"OOOH! Kaset Merah yang Extreme" Teriak Ryohei di sebelah Gokudera dan sukses bikin Kuping gokudera Budek 3 menit

"Berisik _Shibafu Atama_! tapi bukan hanya warnanya saja yang aneh Tenth tapi kaset ini juga mencurigakan karena ada tulisan 'Jangan menonton kaset ini…kalian telah diperingatkan' begitu tenth.." sambung Gokudera dengan serius

"Hm…Mencurigakan desu" Kata Haru yang muncul entah dari mana

"Ha-Haru? Se-sejak kapan?" Kata Tsuna yang hampir berteriak karena kaget

"hahi,Haru kebetulan tadi melihat Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya sedang lewat jadi Haru mengikuti Tsuna-san sambil mendengar percakapan tentang kaset itu Haru jadi penasaran Tsuna-san" Kata Haru girang

"ahaha" Tawa Tsuna yang masih sedikit kaget

"_Aho Onna_ Jangan Tiba-tiba Muncul!" Teriak Gokudera yang masih antara kaget dan kesal

"Hahi! Haru _wa Aho Onna Janai desu! (Haru Bukan perempuan bodoh tau) Gokudera-san_" Balas Haru kesal

"ma…ma Gokudera haru jangan bertengkar" lerai Yamamoto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya

"ng..Gimana kalau kita tonton ini di rumahku saja,aku sedikit penasaran dengan kaset ini" ajak Tsuna kepada semuanya (Ren: Tumben Tsuna ngajakin biasanya dia yang paling ketakutan XD)

"OOOH IDE BAGUS TO THE EXTREME SAWADA" Teriak Ryohei Senang

"Berisik Shibafu atama! Iya Tenth aku setuju" Jawab Gokudera senang

"hahaha jadi sudah di tentukan ya sekalian menginap sajakan besok libur ini" jawab Yamamoto riang

"hahi Tsuna-san Haru ikut!" Teriak Haru senang

"J-ja hari ini kita berkumpul di rumahku ya jam 6 sore..ja-jangan lupa bawa baju dan makanan ringan ya" kata Tsuna senang sekaligus gugup

Sambil mengorbol ria Tanpa disadari ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah dan Haru berpisah dari mereka beberapa menit yang lalu dan saat pelajaran ke 2 dimulai Yamamoto dan Tsuna di setrap selama 1 jam oleh _G-sensei_ karena tidak buat pr mat

_SKIP TIME: PULANG SEKOLAH_

-ting tong ting tong-

Bunyi itu menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah yaitu puku 4.30 sore dan setelah bunyi itu beberapa menit kemudian murid-murid memberi salam kepada Guru dan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Yamamoto Gokudera dan Tsuna pulang bersama-sama karena rumah mereka searah dan seperti biasa Yamamoto dan Gokudera berpisah jalan ketika sudah dekat dengan rumah masing-masing

#Gokudera POV#

"hari ini pasti menyenangkan karena aku akan menginap di Rumah Tenth..hm..untuk menginap harus membawa apa saja ya?" ucapku dalam hati bingung sambil berjalan ke rumahku

Tapi ada satu kejanggalan yang aku alami waktu pulang ke rumah yaitu di sepanjang jalan aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku padahal jalanan ini sangat sepi…tapi anehnya aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan sampai rumah dan akhirnya sampai langsung mandi dan setelah selesai aku membereskan barang-barang yang mau aku bawa dan aku tidak lupa untuk membawa kaset itu dan setelah kumasukkan ke tas aku langsung berangkat ke rumah Tenth…

Begitu sampai di rumah Tenth di situ sana sudah ada Yamamoto,_Shibafu atama_ dan Kyoko …sepertinya _Aho Onna_ itu terlambat

"Yo Gokudera" sapa si baseball Freak yang kubalas dengan membuang muka

"YO _TAKO HEAD_" sapa (baca:Teriak) si Rumput laut kepadaku yang membuat kupingku sakit dan kubalas dengan teriakan juga dan sementara adik si _Shibafu atama_ itu sedang tertawa sendiri dan beberapa menit kemudian datanglah si _Aho Onna_ dengan barang bawaannya yang seperti mau pindah rumah saja dan bukan menginap lagi….

#End Gokudera POV#

"Konbawa Tsuna-san,Kyoko-chan,maaf aku telat" Kata Haru sambil menarik napas karena kelelahan

"ha-haru apa isi yang dalam tasmu" Tanya Tsuna yang shock dengan bawaan haru

"oh..ini isinya baju tidur,snack,dan baju-baju buatan Haru yang ingin haru perlihatkan kepada tsuna-san" Jawab Haru senang

"a..ah…" Jawab tsuna yang masih Shock

"Ja semuanya sudah berkumpulkan ayo kita putar Filmnya" ajak Yamamoto yang sudah tidak sabar

"i-iya Go-Gokudera-kun bisa minta kasetnya?" Tanya Tsuna gugup

"Silahkan tenth" Jawab Gokudera sambil memberikan kasetnya ke Tsuna

Sebelum tsuna memasukkan kasetnya,ibu tsuna/Sawada Nana datang membawakan snack dan minuman untuk mereka lalu sedikit ngobrol dengan Kyoko dan Haru lalu keluar dari kamar..setelah itu Yamamoto mematikan lampu kamar supaya lebih seru menontonnya

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun kenapa lampunya dimatikan?" Tanya Tsuna takut

"Supaya lebih seru dan menegangkan ahaha" Jawab Yamamoto santai

Dengan berat Hati Tsuna memasukkan kasetnya dan memulai filmnya dengan rasa takut tapi yang aneh setelah kasetnya di masukkan yang gambar yang muncul hanyalah Sumur dengan pepohonan di sekitarnya

"Su-sumur?" Tanya Tsuna Heran

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja setelah beberapa menit berlalu dari dalam sumur itu keluar sebuah tangan dan mulai menampakkan wajahnya dan seluruh badannya dan mulai merayap ke arah Tsuna dan lain-lainnya (Ren: saya takut sama hantu yang merayap –kabur- DX)

"K-Kyoko-chan i-itu mengarah ke sini" kata Haru yg ketakutan sambil memeluk Kyoko

"I-Iya Haru-chan tapi inikan hanya bohongan" Kata Kyoko yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan juga mulai memeluk Haru karena ketakutan

"ahahaha Filmnya kelihatan asli banget" Kata Yamamoto Riang

Sementara Tsuna udah pingsan entah kapan tau dan Gokudera lagi sibuk bangunin Tsuna sambil teriak-teriak "Tenth jangan mati! Tenth!" tapi karena suara film lebih keras jadi tidak ada yang dengar (Ren: dasar 5927 ^w^)

Tapi anehnya hantu itu makin mendekat dan makin mendekat ke arah mereka dan mulai melewati batas antara dunia 2D dan dunia nyata

"Ha-Haru-chan itu bohongan kan ti-tidak mungkinkan hantu itu ke sini" Kata Kyoko yang mulai benar-benar ketakutan

"Ya-Yamamoto bisa to-tolong nyalakan Lampunya" jawab Haru sambil memeluk Kyoko dan sudah hampir menangis karena ketakutan

"O-Ou" Kata Yamamoto yang tidak tega melihat Kyoko dan Haru

Yamamoto langsung berdiri dan menyalakan lampunya tapi begitu ia menyalakan lampunya…lampunya tidak menyala dengan terang melainkan berkedap-kedip seperti mau putus dan Sialnya Hantu itu sudah hampir mengeluarkan seluruh badannya dari Tv tersebut

"OOOH SERAM TO THE EXTREME!" setelah berkata begitu Ryohei langsung pingsan karena di sambit sama Gokudera

Dan disusul dengan Tsuna yang mendapatkan kesadarannya

"ng..tadi kena-Gyaaaaa Hantu!" Teriak Tsuna yang sadar dan sangat ketakutan

"Tu-Tuhan melindungi…se-setan enyahlah kau…Tu-Tuhan melindungi..se-tan enyahlah kau" Teriak Gokudera yang ketakutan luar dalam sambil berdoa

Hantu itu merangkak ke arah mereka sambil menitikkan darah-darah dari matanya dan mulutnya tersenyum Horror,Hantu itu merangkak pertama-tama ke arah Yamamoto dan matanya seperti penuh dendam

"khekhekhe Kutukannya terbuka kikikikik" ketawa hantu itu dengan horror dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang membuat semuanya disana merinding di tempat.

Hantu itu matanya sudah hilang satu dan dari sana mengeluarkan darah..yang satu lagi hanya berwarna putih..wajahnya setengah robek dan terlihat tengkoraknya dan badannya penuh bercak-bercak darah dan sedang tersenyum senang (baca: Horror) (Ren: -mati di tempat-)

"O-Oy I-itu tidak nyatakan" Kata Yamamoto yang sedikit takut dan mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi Hantu yang merangkak ke arahnya

Tiba-tiba Lampu menyala dan Hantu itu menghilang

"ha-hantu i-itu kemana?" kata Tsuna takut

"Te-Tenth Ha-hantu itu a-ada di be-belakangku" Kata Gokudera gemetaran dan ketakutan

Hantu itu tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari bahwa Gokudera tahu bahwa ia ada di belakangnya dan langsung mencekik leher Gokudera dengan kencang sehingga Gokudera Meronta-ronta melepaskan tangan hantu itu..Tsuna dan yamamoto berusaha melepaskan Hantu itu dengan cara Tsuna menarik Gokudera sementara Yamamoto menarik Hantu Itu dari Gokudera

"Te-tenth se-selamatkan dirimu saja…a-aku ti-tidak mau Tenth terluka" Kata Gokudera sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari hantu itu

"Ti-Tidak aku tidak mau Kau pergi dari sini! Aku masih mau berkumpul bersama mu tidak ada artinya bersama kalau kau tidak ada disini" Setelah mengatakan itu Tsuna langsung menelan pil DW dan menjadi mode HDW

"Hey Lepaskan tanganmu dari Gokudera" Ucap Tsuna sambil membakar kepala Hantu itu

setelah beberapa lama akhirnya bisa lepas juga dan Tsuna langsung menangkap Gokudera yang berusaha bernapas dan Hantu itu menghilang tapi didinding tertulis tulisan 'Kikikikik kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku' dengan darah

Sejak itu Satu persatu mereka semua mengalami terror yang mengerikan…

Orang pertama yang diterror …adalah Haru dan Kyoko mereka di terror dengan diikuti dan dipanggil-panggil,pada malam hari Hantu itu memperhatikan mereka dari atas dengan darah yang mengalir dari matanya ketika mereka berteriak Hantu itu terkikik dan menghilang lalu muncul di ujung ruangan dan memperhatikan mereka dengan mata yang sudah hilang dan senyumannya yang seram

Haru dan Kyoko berusaha mencari org yang mempercayainya tetapi tidak ada yang mempercayai mereka bahkan Ryohei juga tidak mempercayai mereka,mereka berdua sudah tidak Tahan dengan terror itu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri…dengan mengiris nadinya

Ryohei yang melihat kematian adiknya menyesal karena tidak mempercayainya melihat itu….Hantu itu tertawa dan mulai meneror Ryohei…

Orang kedua yang diterror adalah Ryohei… dia sering melihat adiknya Kyoko di ujung ruangan sedang menangis tapi ketika di dekati kepalanya itu langsung memutar ke belakang dengan mata hitam yang mengeluarkan darah dan mulut yang tersenyum lebar sambil berkata "onii-chan kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku….kalau kau mempercayaiku mungkin aku tidak akan mati..kenapa Onii-chan…kenapa…?" lalu mulai mencekik leher Ryohei…

awalnya Ryohei melepaskan tangan di lehernya dan kabur tapi lama-kelamaan Ryohei mulai dihantui rasa bersalah dan rasa sedih dan mulai pasrah ketika di cekik hantu itu dan beberapa hari kemudian dia diketemukan meninggal dengan bekas cekikan di lehernya dan dikuburkan 2 hari kemudian

orang ketiga yang diterror adalah Yamamoto…Yamamoto sudah merasa sangat terbebani karena Sahabatnya satu persatu meninggal tidak karuan dan tidak jelas alasannya itu membuat Yamamoto sangat pusing ditambah lagi ia selalu merasa bahwa semua itu adalah salahnya karena setiap malam ia mendengar suara mereka berkata "kenapa…kenapa…kau tidak

menolong kami…kenapa kau tidak mempercayai kami…?" dan beberapa hari setelah mendengar semua itu Yamamoto memutuskan untuk menebus dosanya dengan Harakiri dan ditemukan 1 jam setelah ia meninggal dan dikuburkan beberapa hari kemudian ..

orang keempat yang diterror adalah Gokudera karena ia melihat Tsuna menderita dan karena tekanan mental dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa besar setelah itu Gokudera memutuskan untuk mencoba menghancurkan kaset itu tapi tidak bisa ia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk jantungnya ketika ia mau menghancurkan kaset itu dan setiap malam ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan dia dengan seringai yang seram…akhirnya ia meninggal karena rasa takut yang terlalu besar

orang terakhir yang diterror adalah Tsuna yang sudah terlalu banyak menerima tekanan mental karena melihat dan mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya sekaligus wanita yang disukainya meninggal…..setiap hari bagaikan neraka baginya karena itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terbebas dari semua itu dengan cara melompat dari gedung sekolah

ketika dia melompat Ia berkata "aku akan menyusul kalian sekarang dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi" setelah itu Tsuna ditemukan mati mengenaskan dengan kepala pecah,kaki dan tangan patah,dan tulang leher retak dan tulang rusuknya menusuk jantungnya…

setelah itu kaset itu tidak pernah ditemukan lagi,tetapi….

_beberapa tahun kemudian_

"Ng…Kaset apa ini? Warnanya merah? Menarik sekali" Kata Anak perempuan berambut biru itu sambil mengambil kasetnya

"Tapi…..Ada tulisan jangan ditonton kau telah diperingatkan …tapi tulisan ini bikin aku penasaran tapi aku tidak mau menonton sendirian…kalau begitu aku ajak saja byakuran-sama,Daisy,kikyo dan ghost untuk menemaniku menonton film ini" lanjut anak itu girang

"Bluebell ayo cepat kesini nanti kutinggal loh" Kata anak berambut hijau yang bernama daisy itu

"iyaaaa" kata anak berambut biru bernama bluebell itu lalu berlari memeluk laki-laki berambut putih yang sedang makan marshmallow

"ne Byakuran-sama ayo kita nonton film ini nanti bersama-sama dengan daisy,ghost,dan kikyo" Lanjut bluebell girang sambil memperlihatkan kaset merah itu kepada Byakuran

"Iya..iya jangan lupa membawa marshmallow dan snack ya berikut minumnya" Kata laki-laki berambut putih itu sambil tersenyum

"Horeeee" teriak Bluebell girang dan pulang kerumahnya bersama mereka semua

Di belakang mereka hantu itu tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendapatkan korban baru

"khekhekhe Korban yang baru akan selalu ada kikikikik" setelah itu hantu itu tersenyum kearah mu dan berkata 'korban selanjutnya mungkin adalah kau berhati-hatilah khekhekhe' lalu menghilang begitu saja

_HAPPY ENDING_

Ren: Huwaaaa _Gokuro-sama Minna-san_ (")(w)(") akhirnya fic ini selesai juga saya ga bakal bisa buat Fic ini tanpa bantuan kalian –peluk-peluk Tsuna *dibunuh Tsuna Lovers*- dan tanpa saran dari sahabat saya dan review dari Nadifa-san dan Gio-san dan maap ya di fic ini ada chara death yang menyebalkan (Readers: loh kalo menyebalkan kenapa di ketik dong Ren Bego *nyambit sepatu ke Ren*) hweeee maaap TTATT –pundung di pojokan-

Yamamoto: Ma..ma Ren yang sabar –tepuk-tepuk punggung Ren-

Ren: Hiks iya Yamamoto _sankyuu_ –langsung meluk Yamamoto #PLAK# sambil ksh kertas ke mukuro-…Muku-chan bacain balesan buat yang mereview dong w

Mukuro: kufufufu ok Untuk _**Nadifa-san**_ makasiiih banget saya kira Fanfic ini ancur-ancuran berhubung saya baru dapet ide buat cerita sadako jadi saya buat langsung aja Fanfic ini maap kalo ngga sesuai keinginan anda TTwTT dan kacau banget

Ren: makasih Muku-chan w ano… Hibari-san bisa bacain Review ga? Kalo ngga saya kasih black mail terus loh kl nolak kufufufu *evil smile*

Hibari: -baru mau lawan g jadi- Tch sini kertasnya –ngambil kertasnya dari Ren- untuk _**Ggiovhrala-san **_ nggak kok ini fic memang multichapter tapi banyak kemungkinan ceritanya kacau …karena Ren/Si Authornya 'Gila' dan 'kurang waras' dan sip pasti saya buat kok tapi nanti minta saran dan idenya yak XD

Ren: aduuuh Hibari-san nancep nih sakit TTATT

Hibari: -ga peduli…trs pergi abis robek-robek kertasnya-

Ren: waaah kejam ._. BTW untuk Nadifa-san dan Gio-san makasih banget ya buat Reviewnya makasih banget –sembah sujud- w

All: Tolong R&R ya Sankyuu dan sekalian minta saran dan kritiknya ya (kalo ada) XD

Ren: sedikit warning….hati-hati jangan-jangan dia ada di sebelahmu loh atau ngga kayak Kyoko sama haru di liatin dari atas muka sama muka terus periksa periksa bawah tempat tidur nanti di tarik lagi waktu turun terus terpaksa liat muka ke muka sama setan itu….Jangan bilang Author ngga kasih warning loh! kufufufu


	3. Kuchisake Onna Reedit

**Chapter 3 : Kuchisakke Onna (Remake)**

Ren: Ano...Permisi..*sepi kayak Kuburan* horror amat =="

Reborn: Kau Kelamaan Hiatus sih Ren Bego *nendang Ren di muka*

Ren: Uhuk! Reborn Kepala saya lagi sakit! ==" *jitak Reborn*

Reborn: Nyari mati ya? *death glare*

Ren: err...*Kabur* Gyaaaaaaaaaa DX

Reborn: *ngejar* Jangan Kabur Kau

Tsuna: *celingak Celinguk* eto...*baca kertasnya* Atas Hiatusnya yang sangat lama Ren minta maap dan begitu upload cuma buat yang Remake karena di cerita ini banyak kekurangannya Ren coba betulin kalo less Horror maaf ya soalnya Kuchisakke onna cm serem kalo di liat langsung-langsungan x...Begitulah Gomenasai minna-san *bow* enjoy~

Rate: T (karena biasanya ada yg aneh)

Warning: super less horror (entah serem apa nggak),less humor,aneh,ga jelas,kacau + acak"an

Disclaimer: Not Mine! XD

Ren: sedikit saran dlm membaca fanfic ini...bacalah di tempat yg gelap sendirian dan smg anda bertemu dengannya hohoho -ilang di tengah" kegelapan-

Ps: Maap Ren Ngga balas Review modemnya lemot minta ampun upload aja penuh usaha TTxTT

**_STORY START_**

Siang yang cerah cuaca yg bagus dan suasana yang damai itu merupakan hari terbaik dan terdamai bagi duo nanas atau lebih tepatnya Kokuyo Gang tapi tau kan sapa duo nanas itu? Yap tepat duo nanas itu adalah Rokudo Mukuro dan Chrome Dokuro (Ren: #ditrident muku)

Disana mereka semua sedang bersantai Chikusa tertidur di sofa,Ken sedang makan lalu setelah selesai tertidur sementara Chrome sedang berusaha tidur juga sambil mencari keberadaan Mukuro

Setelah kesunyian yang panjang akhirnya Ken berteriak-teriak (baca: merengek-rengek) kepada Chikusa yang sedang tidur karena lapar

"Oy Kakipi! ayo beli makanan aku lapaaaar-byon" teriak Ken kepada Chikusa yang sedang tidur

"Ken...berisik" dumel Chikusa kepada Ken dan berusaha tidur lagi

"Ayolah Kakipi! aku lapar-byon" rengek Ken kepada chikusa yang semakin lama semakin kencang

Sekitar 5 menit setelah rengekan panjang lebar non-stop itu Chikusa menyerah

"Baiklah ken...tapi setelah itu kau dapat makanannya diam…aku mau tidur" kata chikusa smbl memberikan Death glare ke Ken

"Yatta-byon" teriak Ken girang bagaikan anak anjing yang diberi makan oleh majikannya saat kelaparan dan Ken sangat tidak sadar dengan death glare chikusa

"Ja Chrome kami pergi dulu" kata chikusa lalu pergi keluar ke arah Ken yang sudah berteriak-teriak didepan pintu 'Ayo Cepatlah Kakipi!'

"U-um" jawab Chrome kepada Chikusa

Ketika mereka pergi tiba-tiba suasana jadi sepi tapi sepertinya Chrome tidak memperdulikannya dan malah melanjutkan tidurnya dan bertemu dengan Mukuro di tempat rahasia mereka berdua

_"Nagi...Nagi..."_ Panggil Mukuro kepada chrome dalam mimpinya

"Mu-Mukuro-sama dimana?" jawab Chrome sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Mukuro yang sepertinya tidak disana

_"Nagiku sayang berhati-hatilah sebentar lagi akan ada bahaya yang mendekatimu…berhati-hatilah Nagi…."_ kata Mukuro kepada nagi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan Chrome kembali ke dunianya

"Mu-mukuro-sama tu-tunggu Mukuro-sama!" teriak Chrome saat membuka matanya tetapi yang dia lihat hanya tempat yang sama dan rasa sedih

"Mukuro-sama..." Gumam Chrome sedih lalu melanjutkan tidurnya sambil memeluk erat tridentnya

-beberapa menit kemudian-

"Kami pulang-byon!" Teriak Ken Riangs ambil membawa beberapa bungkus snack dan beberapa kaleng soft drink dan langsung menaruhnya dilantai

"Ken...berisik" gumam Chikusa kesal sambil duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang langsung lelap dalam 1 menit (Ren: Shishou! #Pletak *insomnia*)

"Ah...Ken Chikusa...okaeri" sapa Chrome kepada mereka yang baru saja terbangun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya

"Ah iya.." Kata Ken sambil memberikan mencari-cari sesuatu dalam bungkusannya lalu mengambil beberapa coklat,snack dan soft drink lalu memberikannya kepada Chrome "ini! Kau belum makan dengan cukupkan beberapa hari ini"

"A-arigato Ken" kata Chrome sambil mengambil makanannya dan sedikit tersenyum dengan polosnya kepada Ken

"A-Aku Tidak melakukan ini untukmu Tau! I-ini U-Untuk Mukuro-sama Mengerti!" Kata Ken yang langsung kembali ke daerahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah (Ren: Ara~ Ken akuilah kau suka Chrome –v-b *dibunuh*)

Sementara reaksi Chrome hanya memasang wajah bingung dan muncul tanda 'tanya' disebelahnya

**Skip Time~ Keesokan Harinya~**

Pagi-pagi sekitar jam 10 pagi saat semuanya masih tertidur Chrome menerima telepon dari temannya yang bernama Chrome dan Haru

"Halo?" jawab Chrome kepada manusia yang meneleponnya

"_Ah,Chrome-chan selamat pagi...hari ini kami berencana untuk pergi ke Namimori mall untuk makan kue kau mau ikut? ada banyak kue baru loh" _Jawab Kyoko dengan semangat karena hal ini berhubungan dengan kue

"Namimori Mall?" Balas Chrome dengan nada bingung

"_Itu loh Chrome-chan gedung yang baru dibangun dekat kantor polisi itu" _kali ini Haru yang mengambil alih dengan semangat 45 #plak

"Ah...disana...iya aku mau ikut" balas Chrome sambil berpikir 'nanti aku mau membelikan sekalian untuk Ken,Chikusa dan Mukuro-sama'

_"Baiklah Chrome-chan,Kami akan menunggumu didepan Namimori Mall ya" _balas Haru dengan semangat

"I-iya...kalau begitu sampai nanti" balas Chrome sedikit gugup

"_Sampai nanti Chrome-chan" _balas Haru yang setelah itu disertai suara 'tuut...tuut...' Pertanda panggilan sudah terputus

Dengan pelan dan tidak bersuara Chrome memasukkan trident mini-nya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan sedikit mengendap-endap karena tidak mau membangunkan yang lain

"Kau mau kemana Chrome?" Tanya Chikusa dengan datar sambil melihat ke arah Chrome

"A-aku akan pergi sebentar bersama Kyoko dan Haru untuk membeli sesuatu" kata Chrome sambil Melihat ke arah Chikusa yang sedang melihat ke arahnya

"Baiklah..selamat jalan" Lalu melanjutkan tidurnya

"A-aku pergi" kata Chrome sambil keluar dari sana dan mulai berjalan ke arah Namimori Mall

Setelah berjalan lama akhirnya Chrome sampai juga di tengah kota

"E-eto..namimori mall dimana ya?" tanya Chrome pada dirinya sendiri sedikit bingung karena jarang keluar dari 'rumah'nya

Disana Chrome berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dan pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melewati jalan gang yang gelap karena di depan gang itu adalah Namimori Mall (Ren: Chrome sekedar saran...jangan lewat sana!)

"Se-seram" gumam Chrome kepada dirinya sendiri dan memper erat genggamannya pada tas bawaannya tetapi tetap melewati gang yang gelap itu

Tap...Tap...Tap

_'Si-siapa? Kenapa mengikutiku?' _Kata Chrome dalam batinnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya

Tap..tap..tap..tap langkah itu juga semakin cepat seperti sedang mengejar Chrome

'_Mukuro-sama tolong...' _Kata Chrome dalam batinnya karena tidak berani melihat ke belakang

Pluk...tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesuatu yang berat dipundaknya,sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya

"Si-siapa? " Tanya chrome kaget sambil menengok ke belakang dan hampir menangis karena

ketakutan

Saat itulah ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan Mata yang berwarna biru dengan rambut panjang hitam yang tergerai dengan indahnya disertai baju merah yang menambah kesan cantik padanya tetapi...ia mengenakan masker?

'_Cantiknya..._' kata Chrome dalam batinnya yang sedikit terpesona melihatnya

tiba-tiba saja wanita itu bertanya kepada Chrome..

"Aku...cantik tidak?" Tanya wanita itu sambil memberi kesan imut

"e-eh? Ca-cantik kok" jawab chrome gugup dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

"Walaupun aku seperti ini?" Kata wanita itu sambil melepaskan maskernya dan memandang lurus ke arah Chrome (Ren: *membatu...mati* TTxTT)

Setelah membuka maskernya Wanita itu memperlihatkan mulutnya yang sobek sampai ke telinga memperlihatkan giginya yang seperti taring hewan dan masih mengeluarkan darah,matanya berubah dari warna biru ke warna merah dan pupilnya mengecil menambahkan kesan horror dan sekali lagi bertanya

"Apakah aku masih cantik walaupun aku seperti ini?" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum (baca: menyeringai horror) kepada Chrome

"Kyaaaaaaaa" teriak Chrome yang ketakutan dan mulai berlari melalui gang yang gelap itu

"TUNGGU!" Teriak wanita itu sambil mengejar Chrome dengan Gunting taman yang besar dengan panjang sekitar 7cm di tangannya

"Tidaaaak! Mukuro-sama tolong!" Teriak chrome sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya menahan airmatanya yang hampir mengalir

Untungnya diujung gang itu ramai dan tepat sebelum wanita itu menarik Chrome,Chrome berhasil keluar dari gang itu

"Hah..hah..wa-wanita itu tidak mengejarku lagikan?" Kata Chrome sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"Ah Chrome-chan" teriak Haru dari kejauhan disertai Kyoko yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Ah Haru-chan...Kyoko-chan" Kata Chrome sambil menyeka airmatanya dan berlari ke arah mereka

"Chrome-chan selamat siang" kata Haru dan Kyoko bersamaan

"Se-selamat siang" jawab Chrome gugup

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" kata Haru yang sudah tidak sabar

"Iya/u-um" jawab Kyoko dan Chrome bersamaan

Setelah itu mereka berbelanja cake,baju dan melihat-lihat barang dan setelah berkeliling selama 2 jam mereka kebetulan mereka melihat Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto bersama-sama sedang makan takoyaki (Ren: Tsuna beliin Takoyaki -guling"an + laper) langsung mereka menyapa Yamamoto,Gokudera dan Tsuna

"Selamat Siang Tsuna-kun,Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto-kun" kata Kyoko sambil tersenyum

"Selamat siang Gokudera-san,Tsuna-san,Yamamoto-san" kata Haru Riang

"Se-selamat siang bossu,ame no hito,arashi no hito" sapa Chrome kepada mereka bertiga

"Ahahaha Selamat siang Kyoko,Chrome,Haru kebetulan ya kita bertemu disini" kata Yamamoto santai

"Selamat siang Chrome,Haru,Kyoko-chan kebetulan sekali ya" sambung Tsuna senang melihat Kyoko memakai baju bebas (Ren: suit-suit Tsuna)

'Ah...hari inipun Kyoko-chan tetap manis' begitulah isi pikiran Tsuna

"Tch..kenapa baka-onna juga harus ada disini sih?" kata Gokudera sambil membuang muka dan melanjutkan makan Takoyakinya

"Hahi! Haru bukan wanita bodoh Gokudera-san!" Teriak haru kepada gokudera

Dan terjadilah perang adu mulut antara Gokudera dan Haru disambung dengan peleraian oleh Yamamoto dan Tsuna karena itu mari kita skip sampai mereka selesai perang dan sampai saat pulang

**_skip time : 19.00_**

Selama Disana mereka ber-enam cukup bersenang-senang,ke game center pergi mmbeli baju,memilih sepatu baru,dan mencari alat-alat tulis yang dibutuhkan...sekarang sedang di cafe untuk beristirahat

"waah sudah jam segini" Kata Yamamoto sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Iya sudah malam...ayo kita pulang" Lanjut Tsuna

"Iya.." Jawab Kyoko dan Haru serta iya pelan dari Chrome

Mereka ber-enam berdiri yang laki-laki membantu yang perempuan membawa barangnya karena kelihatannya berat,dan memang berat karena itu mereka mengambil jalan melewati gang yang sebelumnya dilewati Chrome

"Ng...bossu jangan lewat sini aku takut.." Kata Chrome yang sedikit menarik baju Tsuna berharap mereka tidak lewat sana

"Me-memang seram sih" kata Tsuna pelan sambil memandang takut gang yg gelap itu

"Tenang saja Jyuudaime aku pasti melindungimu!" jawab Gokudera dengan penuh percaya diri dan antusias dan latar belakangnya banyak sesuatu yang bersinar-sinar

"ahahaha…" tawa Tsuna yang tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi dan tidak bisa membantah Gokudera

Akhirnya mereka berjalan juga melewati gang itu perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak seperti ada yang mengawasi mereka dari belakang tapi karena takut tidak ada yang berani menengok ke belakang dan yang perempuan terus berjalan sambil bergandengan satu sama lain semuanya kelihatan ketakutan tapi Yamamoto yang santai-santai saja (Ren: Yamamoto…anda hebat ya…. –w-")

tap...tap

"Go-gokudera-kun apa kau merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita?" Tanya Tsuna sambil berbisik-bisik kepada Gokudera

"I-iya begitulah Jyuudaime" Kata Gokudera sambil berbisik kembali ke Tsuna dengan pelan karena takut terdengar oleh yang lain

"permisi….aku mau bertanya sesuatu.." Kata seseorang di belakang mereka yang Chrome kenal dengan jelas suaranya

'Su-suara ini...jangan-jangan' Kata Chrome dalam batinnya dan otomatis menengok ke belakang

"I-iya?" jawab Tsuna sambil menengok kepada orang itu disertai yang lainnya

Semua yang disana kecuali Gokudera terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita itu tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wanita itu…ini malam hari…tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat….dan ini sudah malam tetapi mengapa wanita itu menggunakan masker itulah pertanyaan yang terulang di dalam hati mereka

"Apakah aku cantik?" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya kepada mereka semua (Ren: saya ngga tau tersenyum apa ngga –siap-siap kabur- )

"bo-bossu a-ayo pergi dari sini…" kata Chrome sambil menarik-narik baju Tsuna dan raut wajahnya ketakutan

Tapi tsuna masih di dunianya sendiri dan terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita itu kecuali Kyoko dan haru yang sudah sadar sejak 3 detik yang lalu

'semoga saja hanya manusia normal bukan orang di siang hari itu...tetapi masker itu...baju itu tidak salah lagi' kata Chrome dalam hatinya dan bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna

"i-" Tsuna yang baru mau menjawab di potong oleh Gokudera dengan berteriak

"Tentu saja tidak dasar bodoh kau itu jelek tau!" kata Gokudera sambil membuang muka

"Go-gokudera-kun kau seharusnya ti-" belum sempat Tsuna selesai berbicara wanita itu berteriak kepada mereka

"APA KATAMU!" sambil berteriak Wanita itu membuka maskernya memperlihatkan mulutnya yang robek dari pipi kiri ke pipi kanan dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan guntingnya yang besar dan berlumuran darah disertai pupilnya yang mengecil dan otomatis semuanya kabur

"Kyaaaaaa/Hiiiiiiiiii/waaaaaaah" Teriak Mereka semua bersamaan dan mulai lari dari kejaran hantu itu

'tebakanku benar…Mukuro-sama Tolong kami...' Kata Chrome sambil berlari dan memegang erat tasnya dan mulai menitikkan air matanya

Tiba-tiba saja dari badan Chrome keluar kabut-kabut putih dan terdengarlah suara laki-laki dari sana

"oya…oya konbawa Decimo sepertinya ada yang membuat Chrome ketakutan sekali" Kata Mukuro sambil ber-evil smile ria

"Hiiiii Rokudo Mukuro!" Teriak Tsuna yang sudah panik tambah panik disertai dengan berhentinya anggota yang lain

"Hahi Chrome-chan dimana?" Teriak haru kaget sambil melihat sekelilingnya mencari-cari Chrome yang mendadak hilang

"Chrome-chan...Chrome-chan.." teriak Kyoko sambil berlari dan mencari Chrome melupakan bahwa mereka sedang dikejar oleh perempaun itu

"kufufufu oya oya...wanita yang merepotkan" Tawa Mukuro sambil memperlihatkan ilusi Chrome berlari didepan mereka

"ah Chrome-chan disana ya" Kata Haru dan Kyoko lega dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing

**-Sementara itu….Tsuna dan kawan-kawan-**

"Hiiiiiiii! di saat begini Dying will pillku dimana?" teriak Tsuna yang sudah panik tambah panik dan terus mengacak-acak isi tasnya sambil berlari

"Tsu-Tsuna i-itu apa?" Tanya Yamamoto yang masih Shock melihat perempuan itu terus mengejar mereka tanpa kehabisan stamina

"a-aku juga tidak tahu Yamamoto" jawab Tsuna takut dan masih mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya sampai salah satu buka Tsuna terlempar ke belakang dan mengenai perempuan itu

*Pluk*

"eh?" Kata Tsuna yang sempat menengok kebelakang untuk melihat bunyi pluk itu apa dan ternyata buku Matematika Tsuna yang tebalnya 300 halaman karena itu buku panduan untuk ujian mengenai muka perempuan itu

dan semuanya jadi sunyi sampai beberapa detik kemudian...

"KALIAAAAAANNNNN!" teriak wanita itu yang semakin marah dan semakin cepat larinya ke arah mereka wajahnya terkelupas memperlihatkan tengkoraknya yang masih ada otaknya

"Hiiiiiiii! Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Kata Tsuna yang langsung kecepatan larinya menambah karena menyadari perempuan itu mempercepat larinya karena marah

"_Jyudaaaimeeeee_/Tsuna!" teriak Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang menyusul Tsuna

"oya..oya jadi kau ya yang membuat Chrome ketakutan" Kata Mukuro yang muncul entah dari mana dan langsung menahan serangan wanita itu dengan trident kesayangannya

"Ro-Rokudo Mukuro!" Kata Tsuna yang ;angsung berhenti dan duduk terjatuh karena kelelahan

"_Jyu-Jyudaime _hah...hahh...ra-rasanya aku pernah membaca ciri-ciri hantu seperti itu di majalah" Kata Gokudera yang juga sudah kelelahan dan berusaha mengmabil napas lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah majalah bertuliskan 'Misteri Namimori'

'Go-Gokudera-kun kau selalu membawa itu kemana-mana?' kata Batin Tsuna sambil sweatdropped melihat Gokudera membolak-balik halaman majalahnya itu

"Ah ini dia!" Kata Gokudera sambil berhenti dihalaman yang bertuliskan Kuchisakke Onna (wanita bermulut Sobek) "Namanya Kuchisakke Onna"

"Kuchisakke Onna? itu apa?" Kata Tsuna yang bingung sementara itu Mukuro masih bertarung dengan wanita itu

"Kuchisakke Onna adalah Hantu wanita yang gentayangan karena saat masih menjadi manusia ia dibunuh oleh suaminya karena cemburu dengan cara mulutnya dirobek lalu perutnya ditusuk sehingga ia mati dan menaruh dendam karena membunuhnya,sampai sekarang ia masih ada dan bertanya kepada orang-orang disekitarnya 'apakah aku cantik' jika kau menjawab 'ya' maka ia akan memperlihatkan apa yang berada dibalik maskernya yang berupa mulutnya yang robek dan jika kau lari ia akan terus mengikutimu sampai ia berada di depan rumahmu baru membunuhmu tetapi jika menjawab 'tidak' seperti aku tadi maka ia akan marah dan mengejarmu jika kau lari danlangsung menusukmu di tempat,ciri-cirinya adalah berbaju merah,dengan celana jeans putih,rambut hitamnya tergerai panjang,dan mengenakan masker...biasanya muncul di tempat-tempat yang sepi begitulah _Jyuudaime_..." Jelas Gokudera panjang lebar sambil melihat ke arah Tsuna yang berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Gokudera

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tsuna terdiam

4 detik

raut wajahnya mulai berubah

5 detik Tsuna berteriak

"….EEEHHHH! Jadi kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk selamat sedikitpun?" teriak Tsuna super panik+ ketakutan kepada Gokudera yang kaget dengan teriakan Tsuna dan terkena dampak budeg sementara ( Ren: Tsuna lemot yak 'w')

"I-iya _Jyuudaime_" balas Gokudera yang baru kembali bisa mendengar setelah teriakan Tsuna

"errr… Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku?" Tanya Yamamoto kepada Gokudera dan Tsuna dengan polosnya karena bingung

Maka dengan sedikit sweatdropped Tsuna menerangkannya kepada Yamamoto dan setelah itu disusul dengan amukan Gokudera karena Tsuna harus repot-repot menjelaskan kepadanya maka kita berpindah dulu yak ke Mukuro

"kufufufu hebat juga kau onna" kata Mukuro sambil memberi death glare karena perutnya sedikit tertusuk oleh hantu itu tapi untungnya tidak dalam sementara hantu itu hanya menyeringai saja ke arah Mukuro dan melanjutkan serangannya

'Sial ilusiku tidak bekerja kepadanya' kata Mukuro dalam batinnya lalu menahan serangan wanita itu lagi

"Hoy Nanas! Dilawan begitupun tidak akan menang karena dia Hantu Bodoh!" teriak Gokudera kepada Mukuro yang membuat Mukuro sedikit mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya

"Kufufufu tentu saja aku tahu itu Gokudera Hayato,_Vongola Arashi no Sugosha _aku hanya ingin sedikit menguji kemampuanku saja dan mencari kelemahannya " Jawab Mukuro sambil menghindari serangan-serangan wanita itu

"Kalau kelemahannya aku tahu Nanas!" Teriak gokudera sambil memegang majalahnya kepada Mukuro

"oya…apakah itu Gokudera Hayato?" Tanya Mukuro yang masih menahan serangan Hantu itu

"Tch Sebutkan kata Pomard 3x maka wanita itu akan pergi!" Jawab Gokudera sambil membuang muka

"oya..sungguh cara Yang gampang sekali" jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) kepada wanita itu

Dan dalam waktu bersamaan Gokudera,Tsuna,Yamamoto dan Mukuro berteriak 'Pomard' selama 3x

Pertama kali mengatakan Pomard hantu itu kaget,ketika dua kali mengatakannya hantu itu terlihat despresi,ketika mengatakannya tiga kali hantu itu terlihat sangat terbebani dan berjalan lunglai keluarke dari gang itu dan hilang di tengah kegelapan

"oya oya lemah sekali hantu itu...ja Arriverdeci Vongola jaga Chrome untukku" kata Mukuro yang dikelilingi kabut putih dan berganti dengan Chrome

"Bossu...Selamat sore" Kata Chrome ketika melihat boss dan yang lainnya memasang tampang (O_O) "kenapa?" lanjut Chrome dengan bingung

"a-ah tidak..." Kata Tsuna yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"e-eto bossu aku pulang dulu ya sudah malam..." Balas Chrome sambil memberi hormat dan kembali ke rumahnya

"Yah Ayo kita pulang juga" Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum kepada Tsuna dan Gokudera

"Jangan sok akrab kepada _Jyuudaime_,Yakyu baka!" Teriak Gokudera kepada Tsuna

'ta-tapi syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja' kata Batin Tsuna sambil melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya

"ka-kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum polos dan menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Hai _Jyuudaime_/ok Tsuna" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

Mereka semua pulang dengan selamat tanpa cedera sedikitpun tapi entah kapan lagi mereka akan bertemu hantu-hantu lainnya… (Ren: di fic saya yang lain :p #Plak)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAD ENDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren: Huft...selesai *mijit-mijit mata* mataku sakit TTATT *meriksa 3x*

Gokudera: heh! Pake kacamata sana! *nada ngejek*

Ren: Ga Mau! DX *guling-guling-an"

Gokudera: *Sweatdropped* Berisik! =="

Ren: tau Ah Gurita bego! *sambitin Gokudera pake stik Golf*

Gokudera: nantang ya? *keluarin dinamit*

Dan terjadilah perang

Hibari: Herbivore bego -_- *meninggalkan Area*

Mukuro & Chrome: *menonton dengan damainya*

Lambo & Ryohei: *entah kemana*

Yamamoto: Ya-yah kalau ada kesalahan dan kekurangan maaf ya (_ _)

Tsuna: dan maaf ya kalau jelek soalnya Ren-san udh lama ga update jadi koneksinya rusak =="

Reborn: Tetap R & R ya kalau tidak kutembak loh (becanda)

All Family: Ciao Ciao~


End file.
